User blog:JSwift/Grading the Psycho Series - Episodes 21-30
Welcome back to "Grading the Psycho Series". I've already graded 1-20 up to this point so if you have missed the previous two blogs, I strongly encourage you to check those out before reading this one. Nonetheless, here are my grades for Episodes 21-30. 21. Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair Taking place during the "Kicked Out" series, this episode would see the demise of Eagle's Landing and eventually lead to Jesse staying at Larry's. Fantastic destruction! Not a classic, but it would do a fine job of further driving the Kicked Out arc... and without it, the classic "Psycho Dad Fights Uncle Larry" video never happens. Grade: B- 22. Psycho Dad Reacts To One Million Juggies This would be a turning point in the series. Jeff Jr. FINALLY getting something coming to him is a highlight. The video is long, but it does drive a plot and it ends the Kicked Out arc on a high note. Furthermore, Jesse starts paying rent from here, which would be a key part of the series going forward. Points for plot and establishing future events of the series. Grade: B 23. Psycho Kid Gets Arrested I confess that I thought the series was real at this point. Once I got to this episode, it gave away that it wasn't. Timing was ridiculous, especially with the cop. The destruction was minimal and Jesse picked one of the worst reasons ever to freak out. All around miserable episode. Certainly skip worthy. Grade: D- 24. Psycho Family Therapy Do I really need to review this slog? It was basically a half hour of recapping the entire series up to this point. No destruction. No plot being pushed forward. Absolutely nothing of value came out of this episode. Total ridiculousness, total waste of time. One of the worst episodes in the series. Grade: F 25. Psycho Dad Buries Video Games Jesse spazzing over his games and getting himself covered in dirt are pretty hilarious moments. But there's not too much else to talk about. The value of the episode came in the vlogs after, where Jesse tried to dig them out. Far from the best episode, but far from the worst. Grade: C 26. Psycho Brother's Kung-Fu Freakout Lack of destruction weighs this down for me. Pretty much all that came out of this episode is Jeff Jr. being banned from the NC trip and the Prank War arc (personally, one of my least favorite arcs as it got really old, really fast) starting. Easily forgettable and skippable. Grade: F 27. Psycho Dad Launches Wii DAMN! Psycho Dad's got an arm on him! And... that's literally all that happens, unless you're a fan of the repetitive arguing that takes place afterward. Seriously, I don't know what else to write about this one. Wii chucked into the sound, arguing... and that's it... Grade: D+ 28. Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream As much as I wasn't a fan of the Prank War arc, this was one of the better moments of it. The live stream factor helps, and it does further the prank war. Jesse congratulating the viewers for being on YouTube was quite funny. Not a highlight of the series, but at least it was entertaining. Grade: C+ 29. Psycho Kid Crushes PS4 FINALLY! Jesse gets some payback on J.T. after it was such a long time coming! Jeff Jr. coming out and trying to get some revenge by shooting Larry's truck with his paintball gun is another highlight. Great tension here! Another rare highlight of the slog prank war arc, Jesse's revenge here was worth the buildup. Grade: B 30. Psycho Dad Answers Questions So nothing destructive happens here and yes, it's about the same length as Psycho Family Therapy. The difference being that this actually WAS entertaining. Some of the questions were hilarious, as were Psycho Dad's reactions to quite a few of them. I loved that he kept getting more angry as the video went along before he finally lost it at the final question. Worth the length, in my book. Though, it would have been better of the laptop, tripod or something in the room got destroyed. Grade: B As you can see, 21-30 was a bit of a rough patch for me when it came to the series. Your grades are probably higher if you liked the Prank War arc (which, I wasn't a fan of personally), but the good news is that (considering the episodes coming up tomorrow) the grades should be better when I cover episodes 31-40! TOMORROW: Episodes 31-40 Category:Blog posts